closer than you think
by garustwilight22
Summary: i think i'm really high because i wrote this story and wow
1. garu comes out

"Garu are you ready to tell Pucca everything, your true feelings for her I mean it's been 5 years sine she stopped chasing you

"_Garu are you ready to tell Pucca everything, your true feelings for her I mean it's been 5 years sine she stopped chasing you, talking to you, … loving you. All because you never gave her a chance and you said yourself your miserable with out her kisses and hugs and….well her. So today is the day you tell her everything! Like the way her hair smells when she close and shoving her well developed body on his and the dreams you have about her and you………..yah anyway your 17 years old and still a virgin, and you need your girl back, an….." _

"GARU!!" a voice from outside said breaking him out of his daydream.

"Today's the day come on" the voice said again.

"Coming" Garu said mumbling under his breath.

He opens the door to see Ching and Abyo.

**Garu's POV **

I look at Ching and she smiles and I think _she is no saint_ she's 17 years old and she has two kids and one on the way with Abyo and they're not even married….but I bet Abyo is fine with it because I think her gets ass every night and lets face it what more could a 17 year old guy want with his girlfriend? I could think of a lot of things other than sex. Like love, commitment, joy, devotion…..but sex would be the number on thing on my list.

**End of Garu's POV**

So they walk up the main street of Sooga and Garu's heart is pacing faster and faster the closer they got to the Goh-Rong. Until he sees Pucca with some guy he has never seen before and then he gets very jealous when they hug and he walks away. As soon as that happened Garu asked Ching to go ask Pucca who it was and why. So Ching walks over there asks her about the guy and comes back laughing when Pucca went inside.

"Well?" Garu asked eager.

"That's her cousin, Cole on her mom side he came to visit for a week and today he's going back to Korea" Ching said smiling at Garu's face.

They walk up to the Goh-Rong and Garu takes a big gulp.

"Well….here I go" Garu said walking in.

He searches around until he spots her and her runs over to her. When he gets there Pucca looks at him surprised and mad at the same time.

"Pucca there's something I have to tell you" Garu said searching her eyes.

"What Garu I have to work and if I get in trouble one more time I'm grounded sooo…" Pucca said looking up and down at his new outfit.

"Pucca……I"

Pucca stops him in mid sentence and kisses him deeply and hungrily and moans into his mouth… I_ love you too. _ Just then Garu puts his arms around her waist and starts to suck on her neck making Pucca jump, not just because he was also grabbing her butt. Then moving to her mouth roaming inside it tasting the green tea she had this morning. This went on for a good 10 minutes until Pucca stopped it and whispers something in his ear.

After that he screamed happily and jumped in the air and also did some flips. Then Garu and Pucca ran to the bamboo forest.

"What do you think made him so happy?" Ching said trying to calm down her children.

"I think someone's gonna get laid tonight" Abyo said laughing and shaking his head.

Well Abyo was right they did "do it" but some body for got to be safe (_cough…Garu…cough)_. And Pucca was pregnant, after Garu herd he wanted to be a very good father. He would help Pucca around the Goh-Rong a lot!

One day Pucca was enjoying a "closed" day at the Goh-Rong and Garu was helping out.

"Garu can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Sure of course I will" Garu said walking into the kitchen.

**Garu's POV**

"This is great I'm going to be a father, and I have a beautiful girlfriend man nothing could go wrong." I hear the door open I'm sure they saw the "closed" sign so there probably guess for Pucca ..I'll bring them some tea.

**End of Garu's POV**

**Meanwhile……..**

Two cloaked figures come through the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we're closed" Pucca said feeling a bit scared.

"Pucca don't be scared it's us your parents uncle dumpling called us and told us you were pregnant and we came to see you and the father of our grandchild." Pucca's dad said joining his wife and sat next to Pucca.

"Oh"…Pucca said relief. "I'll call him out hear" Pucca said smiling.

"Garu, can you come out hear please, I want to meet my parents" Pucca said turning around facing the kitchen as did her parents.

"Ok, I'm coming" Garu said walking backward into the door because his hands were full with the tray.

"I herd guess come so I brought them green Te………….."

Garu looked at the parent in shock as did they to him he dropped the tray and tea and cups flew every where and shattered.

Garu stood there wide eyed and only 4 words could escape his shocked mouth.

"aunt Mary, uncle Ch…hang?"


	2. WTF!

"Wait I'm your cou……

"Wait I'm your cou…….." Pucca fainted, Garu rushed over to her.

"Garu………didn't you recognize her?" Chang asked Garu looking at him weirdly.

Garu looked up at them …….

-Flashback-

A girl is playing in the sandbox until a little boy comes up to her.

Little boy: "hi, I'm Garu."

Little girl: "I'm kagoma……but I don't like my name.

Garu: "why…it's pretty, well if you don't like it do you have a nickname?"

Kagoma: "no…..do you want to give me one?"

Garu: "ok ……….how 'bout …Pucca?"

Kagoma: "why Pucca?"

Garu: "I don't know……..I guess you kinda remind me of the Dig Dug character, pooka with you closed eyes."

Kagoma: "oh…..well ok Pucca it is."

Garu: "well Pucca what do you want to do?"

Pucca: "oh…..how 'bout you come meet my parents"

Garu: "uh……ok"

Pucca takes Garu to the spot her parents are sitting.

Pucca: "MOM……..MOM!"

Pucca's mom: "what is it, Kagoma?"

Pucca: please don't call me that, please call me Pucca."

Pucca's dad: "why?"

Pucca: "because Garu gave me it as a nickname!"

Garu smiled and waved over at the parents.

Pucca's dad: "ha, ha, ha Kago….Pucca do you know who this is?"

Pucca: "no……should I?"

Pucca's mom: "this is your cousin honey his father is my brother, but we don't get along well and I never thought you'd get to meet him or you uncle, but at least you got to meet-"

-GARU!! A voice said making Garu shiver and turn around with the rest of them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THAT BITCH AND HER FAMILY" the voice yelled with anger.

**Pucca's POV**

I saw a man and what looked like a very gentle woman behind him.

I thought about it and I came to say _his parents._

**End of Pucca's POV**

"He was broughthere by are daughter Ka…Pucca and he was learning about are past brother" Pucca's mom said trying to be witty and gentle at the same time.

"Well look the little bastards met so come on Garu" Garu's dad said pulling him away.

"Goodbye Pucca and we will meet again" Garu said struggling to keep up with his father's fast pace.

"Ok Garu, I'll remember you!!" Pucca said hiding her tears in her parents' hugs.

-Flashback ends-

Garu looks at Pucca; she's starting to wake up. Garu in her eyes he searches them and sees the little girl he met that long ago. He stops searching looks at his aunt and uncle and then…BLACKOUT!!


	3. Why?

PEOPLE

**PEOPLE!! Don't have a cow don't worry it will all be clear next chapter gosh!!**

**Garu's POV**

I woke up in my bed with a note on my forehead. (Huh…huh…..oh come on that was funny it rhymed.)

_Garu-_

_I've decided to get an abortion; I don't want are baby to think he's different because his father is also his 2__nd__ cousin. This is so hard to say and do…………….we can still be friends? I'm sorry._

_-Pucca _

I watched the dark room circle and circle until I couldn't stand it anymore I just put my head down and closed my eyes.

**The next morning……………**

I wake up again to see its morning, my head hurts from fainting on the floor because of……………….OH WHY!! I put my head in my hands; I slowly bring them up through my face then push my messy hair back. I look around my house and I see a picture of her. I run to it and turned it around, I couldn't stand seeing her, I couldn't take the pain of not having her in my arms and carrying are baby…………why dose every time I have something fucking special its either ruined by my father or taken away from me and I'm the one who has to get it, to "re-gain" honor well maybe he should re-gain his own damn honor I can deal with being dishon…………….

All of a sudden I hear some one in my kitchen; I jump up as fast as I can grab my sword and run to the kitchen……to my surprise its Pucca.

**End of Garu's POV**

"Oh Garu I didn't know you were up…your probably wondering what I'm doing in your house and what I'm doing here" Pucca said as she puts down 2 plates of pancakes.

"Yah a little bit this is my house" Garu said looking up to see her frowning.

"But its ok, it's nice you came to check on me right that's all you were doing?" Garu said trying to get her to look up from frowning.

"Well……….." Pucca said looking around the room trying to avoid looking at Garu as much as possible.

"Oh what they hell" Pucca said while grabbing Garu by the collar and pulled him into a very, very, very needed deep kiss.

Garu pulled away and looked at Pucca.

"Pucca, what the fu……."

Pucca pulled him into another kiss and let go again.

"Garu I don't care if we're cousin, but my parents do and they were the ones who wrote that letter, but I'm still getting the abortion" Pucca said now with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Pucca……….I've got to go visit some one. Garu said giving her one last kiss as her ran out of Sooga village leaving Pucca a little confused and heartbroken.


	4. the truth sets you free

Yah……

**Yah……. I **_**KNOW**_** you guys will love this chapter it's they one it all becomes clear!!**

Garu runs up to a house, he walks up the steps, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. The door opens a woman steps out.

Woman: "hello...Garu?"

Garu: "hi mom…can I talk to dad."

Garu's mom: "oh……Garu we need to have a serious talk, he died"

Garu: "oh….why mom why do we have to have a talk?"

Garu's mom: "oh Garu it's a long story…….."

(Garu's mom is narrating)

It started a long time ago when you father was they best ninja in the world.

Garu: "was?"

Garu's mom: "don't interrupt dear I'll explain it in the story"

Now yes he was very good and trained everyday until a young girl attracted his eye…

Garu: "you?"

Garu's mom: "no……….. My sister."

Garu: "wait….WHAT??"

ANYWAY……….they got married and had you a year later I came to see you at your first birthday party, you father was running late because those damn scientists wanted to make a clone of your father don't ask me why cause I have know idea. So they did just that and cloned him it was a success excepted of one thing it's emotions were completely different from your father's you see your father was the kindest man you could ever meet sweet, loyal, and was never mean not even to his enemies which made him very honorable.

The clone was nasty; everything your father wasn't which was very bad for the future. One day he escaped and we never saw him since anyway back to you. It was getting very late your mother went out to find him. A couple hours pasted I was just putting you to sleep went a figure stepped through the door. I thought it was your father, but oh how wrong I was. It was the clone, he told me he killed your parents and would do the same as them to you and I unless I married him I couldn't let you die I didn't care if I did so I had done what had to be done and married him and raised you like the family was never killed, but after the wedding he hired to people to be his parents and to tell the daughter that he was a long lost brother, but being a clone he had other worldly powers which he used on the people's daughter to fill her head with memories of her childhood now with him in it…..

Garu: "Pucca's grandparent's and mother."

Garu's aunt: "yes that little girl's mother and grandparents."

But, not being your real father he would always put you down and call you horrible things and he lied about the dishonor you always had it and always will….I hope I haven't messed you up too good.

Garu: "no I think you just made my life a whole lot better."

Garu's aunt: "why?"

Garu explained what happened between him and Pucca she was shocked, but when he finished Pucca texted him "my phones about to die so I'm making this quick I'm getting the abortion in 30 min come say goodbye"

"Oh I have to go thank you sooooooo much" Garu said as he hugged her and ran strait to Sooga village

"I'm still a father"


End file.
